


Art for 'Slippery When Wet' By Rozel (wip)

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.....'This time, there was another person in the shot. On a bench sat a well built, elegant looking man. He was dressed in an expensive dinner suit, with the shirt undone to his waist, and an untied bowtie resting round his neck. As with Doyle he was sitting in a shower of water. The droplets clung to his long sooty lashes, and ran down his firm jaw line. The shirt, almost transparent in the water, clung to his powerful chest, as smooth as Doyle was hirsute. He seemed to be looking at someone out of shot, and had an arm extended towards them. He was holding a single rose, contrasting starkly with the black and white film, as it has had been hand coloured a deep red. Cowley recognised Bodie, and thanked his stars he had at least, remained clothed!'</p><p> link to fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365964</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Slippery When Wet' By Rozel (wip)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rozel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozel/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/snyYhZq)

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I was challenged by the author to do some illustrations for this lovely fic, and this was my first effort. I have other works-in-progress, and will post upon completion...


End file.
